


Running

by AmiJolllly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiJolllly/pseuds/AmiJolllly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea where this came from, but I'm really proud of it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I'm really proud of it.

We’re running. Running away. We don’t know what’s chasing us, though. It doesn’t really matter. We have to be quick, quicker.  
He falls. I help him back on his feet. We need to help each other.  Where are we? I see nothing. Darkness. We have to rely on our senses. The Chaser doesn’t make a sound.

Downhill from here. I grab Stranger’s hand and he holds me tight. My lungs can’t keep up with the running. My breaths are harsh, sending sharp stings to my side. I can’t go on anymore. My legs will fall off. My chest is going to implode. I fall to my knees and Stranger tries to pull me up again. I shake my head though he can’t see me. He keeps pulling and then he lets my hand go. I feel arms around me, he’s hugging me. His lips move against my ear, but there’s no sound. The silence doesn’t matter. I understand. Come on, keep running. So we start again.

Suddenly there’s light. It’s blinding and we stand still. The village in front of us looks deserted. No people, no smoke, no nothing. We remember The Chaser and run again. Past pastel houses and abandoned carriages. Soon we’re leaving the town. The Chaser is still behind us, but we can’t see it. It looks like there’s nothing to run from, but we’re dead as soon as we stop. Or worse than dead, who knows?

Keep running. C’mon. We can do this. It’s been so long since we left the village. Feels like we’ve been on the move for ever.

Then the world ends. Literally. A huge cliff is in front of us. It keeps going. There’s no bridge. We’re trapped.

I look at Stranger and he nods. We grab hands. We jump

**Author's Note:**

> About the ending: I don't know if they die. I had an idea that it was all a dream and then they wake up. Or something like they think it's real, but they wake up and the government controls them all by keeping them asleep (something Matrix style).


End file.
